mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The House Thief
Yup ^.^ feel free to join it. We need more people. (: KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 21:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah its crazy. It's the reason I stick to this wiki, where people know the difference between fantasy and reality. ;) KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 22:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It always is. So are you interested in joining or just talking? (: KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 18:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying. You can be pretty much anything you want from whatever fandom you want. Most people use Percy Jackson, but it can be whatever. KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 19:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes you could be a Hogwarts student! (: And to be honest. I have no idea why it's called Resistance Wiki (: Also! There's a description on the home page, describing how to start and how to join. KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 00:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (: I don't know. This wikia is still under a lot of construction. It's pretty new. What I would suggest, since theres no Harry Potter stuff on here, is to make a page about your house, Hogwarts, or whatever you want. KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 02:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Greetings So you're from Wartsword, eh? {leans against a wall and crosses arms} Not quite as old nor grand as the original model, but I suppose it's alright. I've been to all of them, plus many other camps, so it's not all that impressive. {shrugs} Anyhow...{holds out hand} Nice to meet you. I'm Stephan, son of the twelve main Titans. {eyes briefly flash a golden color tinted with blood red, then back to their normal shade of ice blue} And you are? StephenOfTitans 20:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it is possible, halfblood. I have a sort of "twin" who is the daughter of all twelve original gods, {smirks} although I don't think we'll be worrying about her for quite some time. {sighs} Anyhow. It isn't physically possible to be borne of twelve gods, yes, but it is mentally possible. You attend Wartsword, use your brain boy, 'cause you sure seem like you have one. {thinks for a moment} Not that I'm calling you stupid. I believe you to be a very smart kind of magic user, which is good. Perhaps one day you and I could discuss you joining GTA, eh? No matter. I'm straying off topic. My point is, it actually is possible to have born the way I was. I started out as a normal boy, but when I turned six, the Hyperion found me after I was left in an orphanage, and sensed my potential. He then brought me to Kronos at the seat of the Titans, which I don't think I'll share the location, and Kronos immediatly devised a plan. For seven months, I was trained. Sure, I was young, and of course I was fasciated by the fact that I would become a warrior. However, I frequently wondered why ''I ''was chosen, of all people, I mean for a six year old boy, I was pretty stupid. But after those seven months of long training and studying, Kronos had me tested; He threw me into battle with the giant Clytius, whom after a grueling duel I managed to defeat. Ah yes, {grins smugly} I see that you don't know your own past with Clytius. Let's just say that he was a rival with your mother, and thanks to her weakening him in the early days when the gods and mortals ruled "harmoniously", so to speak, I was able to completely materialize him. Of course, with Gaea's whole upstart nowadays, he is coming to, and will probably thirst for your blood as well as mine. Yours because you are his rival's son, and mine, well... For obvious reasons. {sighs} No matter. I'll defeat him a hundred times if I must. And once again, we stray off topic. Continuing on now... So after I defeated the giant, Kronos and the rest of his Titan council held a meeting to discuss his Master Plan, the one that would end the reign of the gods. They all agreed that I had the wit and the fit that would aid them, and so they set to work on building me up. First they had me hooked to a machine that had been manufactured by the cyclopes during their days of imprisonment, which put me into a magic induced coma. Then they brewed a rather complex potion, the Elixir of Living Dead, which would keep me alive while they poured a section of each of their suls into me. The reason I needed the Elixir is because without it, my mortal body would disintergrate as the Titan blood began to course through me. Onc the Elixir was ready, they injected it into my blood stream, and along with it a small part of their souls. I have twelve sections of Titan in me, one for each Titan that opposes each main Olympian, which makes me immortal. I am also the apprenticce to Lord Chaos, who seeks the destruction of everything in order to begin his own reign. However, the Titans are now working alongside Chaos, and together, we shall destroy all. That is, unless you wish to join us. Believe me, the rewards would be great. I do hope that I have answered some of your questions, {sighs and glances down at golden watch on hand} but I really must go now. {bows as a black staff appears in hand} Good day to you, David Clidesman. {bangs staff on the ground as a black mist encases everything, melting into the shadows and leaving an eerie feeling behind} StephenOfTitans 20:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture Well first you have to make the picture. Go to http://www.lunaii-dollmaker.com/dollmaker/ when you have finished editing your avatar, right click the picture and save it. Then go to your profile and change the picture. I hope this helped, there's a reason I'm not the Olympian of Education or the patron of teachers. (: KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 02:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Guy/Riddle Hey, welcome to the Wiki. I'm Chey, the admin of the Wiki. If you need any help or want to make a suggestion, just ask me; I'm always willing to help. But yeah... I'm sorry the Wiki isn't so amazing and whatnot at the moment, but I've been busy with school and stuff... Yeah, I'm a suckish admin, haha. Still. As for the riddle, you're close; But no. Good try. Keep guessing! d: TheTheif 03:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it is a mountain. Nice job, haha. d: And eh... True. Still. I need to be more active. I'm just addicted to World of Warcraft and Saints Row 3... >_> Lamness I know. Oh wells. Still... I suppose you're right, this place just needs a little more "love", so to speak, lawlz. Anyhow... Yeah. ^-^ TheTheif 21:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's a video game for Xbox, it has to do with gangs and stuff. But it's a really good game. I'd say it's sort of like GTA mushed up with Halo, and maybe Avatar, lawlz. But yeah.. xD TheTheif 02:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Not bad! (: Max might catch a few flies with his mouth and Mark is ugly but besides that, nice! (: I take it I didn't do a bad job of explaining how to use the website? KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 21:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can't wait to read about them. They sound interesting. (: KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 23:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okie Dokie! (: KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 20:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I added a page about the Cabins, since you and your sister Sarah both attend CHB, you should add your guys' name under Hecate! (: KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 20:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC)